Qu'une étoile soit la clé qui te guide !
by Maitre Xehanort
Summary: Après sa défaite contre Sora, Maître Xehanort est réincarnée dans un autre univers ou il fera la connaissance d'une Princesse Magique et de son meilleur ami Terrien, quel impact l'arrivée d'un Chercheur des Ténèbres aura elle dans leur vie ? (POST KH3/SB EP 1-A) Classé T pour le langage.


_Bonjour à tous, je suis Maître Xehanort, depuis un long moment je voulais faire une Fan-Fiction sur l'Univers de Kingdom Hearts mais je n'ai eu le déclic pour imaginer mon histoire qu'après avoir visionnée l'Animée Star vs. the Forces of Evil ou Star Butterfly en VF, c'est donc parti pour ma première Fan-Fiction et j'espère pas la dernière, qui combineras les deux Univers cités._

_Je précise tout de suite que bien que je vais faire de mon mieux pour les expliquer aux néophytes, il est préférable de connaître un minimum les bases de la Licence Kingdom Hearts avant de commencer la lecture, ainsi que d'avoir vue le segment A de l'Épisode 1 de Star Butterfly, puisque que l'histoire débutera juste après._

_L'Univers de Kingdom Hearts appartient à Tetsuya Nomura, a Square Enix et a Disney, celui de Star Butterfly appartiennent à Daron Nercy et encore à Disney. Respectez l'Oeuvre Originale ainsi que les auteurs des Fan-Arts cités._

_L'histoire et les personnages inédits m'appartient._

**Résumé :** Après sa défaite contre Sora, Maître Xehanort est réincarnée dans un autre univers ou il fera la connaissance d'une Princesse Magique et de son meilleur ami Terrien, quel impact l'arrivée d'un Chercheur des Ténèbres aura elle dans leur vie ? (POST KH3/SB EP 1-A) Classé M pour le langage employé.

**Qu'une étoile soit la clé qui te guide !**

Chapitre 1 : Un Nouvel Univers

(POV Xehanort)

"Très Beau Travail."

En prononçant ces mots tout en remettant la X-Blade à Sora, je me sentait à la fois frusqué et soulagé.

Frusqué d'avoir échoué dans l'entreprise auquel j'avais consacrée toute mon existence, préparé tant de plans, sacrifié tant de choses et être vaincue si prés par du but par ce jeune garçon et ses amis anthropomorphes.

Et soulagé aussi d'une certaine d'avoir été arrêtée, d'être tombée sur quelqu'un de plus digne que moi et qu' Eraqus soit intervenue pour me rappeler le plus important, après l'avoir vue dire au revoir à ses disciples, je me sentit lâcher prise et fut rattrapée par Eraqus.

" Prêt, mon ami ?" dit il.

Après lui avoir lui avoir répondu oui, je sentit une douce lumière m'envelopper et prête à m'emporter. Je ferma alors les yeux.

...

En les ouvrant, je constata que mon corps était plus léger et qu'il trouvait dans un lit dans une petite chambre couleur marron, sur une chaise à coté se trouvais un jeune garçon bronzée avec un T-shirt rouge et un pantalon noir. *

"Tu es enfin réveillée, tu as dormi toute la journée, on t'as trouvée ce matin, entendu inconscient dans la rue" le garçon marqua une pause avant de continuer. " Et je me présente. je m'appelle Marco Diaz et ..." Une jeune fille portant une robe verte et tenant une baguette avec une étoile dans sa crête au sommet entre alors en trompe dans la pièce. "Et moi Je suis Star Butterfly, Princesse magique venue d'une autre Dimension !" Déclara elle en invoquant un Arc-en ciel avec sa baguette. **

" ... Je vois" Je tenta alors de me lever, Marco me demanda de pas insister, mais je l'écouta pas, encore un peu engourdie, je me dirigea vers le miroir de la pièce et je constata que j'étais redevenue l'adolescent qui avait joué aux échecs avec Eraqus il y as bien longtemps. "Excusez moi tous les deux, mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul." Je sortie de la chambre sans attendre leur réponse, descendit les escaliers, traversa la salon vide en évitant des chiots qui tiraient des lasers et arriva dans le jardin alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, je commença alors a tourner en rond tout en réfléchissant ce qui venait de m'arriver. ***

Pourquoi étais-je encore en vie ? Pourquoi avais-je atterrie dans ce monde et pourquoi avait je repris mon apparence d'adolescent ? Kingdom Hearts voulait elle me faire passer une sorte d'épreuve avant de me laisser reposer en paix ? Et au passage avais-je conserver mes capacités ? Je m'arrêta et leva le bras pout tenta d'invoquer ma Keyblade mais rien ne vient.

"Je n'en suis plus digne c'est ça ?" questionnais la nuit solitaire quand j'entendis alors l'air se fendre et un portail vert s'ouvrir laissant sortir toute une troupe de créatures humanoïdes et monstrueuses avec au milieu de celle-ci, une espèce de petit oiseau vert portant un crane sur la tête et un manteau vert foncée qui pris la parole. ****

"Cette fois nous allons nous emparer de cette baguette ... Attend t'es qui toi ?"

"Un vieux Maître égaré." répondit-je.

"... Tu essaye de m'embrouiller." dit l'Oisillon. "Mais je suis sur que tu es un garde du corps de cette satanée Star, à l'attaque les gars !" tous les monstres me foncèrent dessus alors que je restais impassible, créant une petite flamme dans ma main droite "Vous avez très mal choisi votre adversaire."

_(POV Star)_

Après le départ du garçon aux cheveux blancs, moi et Marco avions commencé à descendre pour préparer le diner, Marco semblait très pensif et je comptais l'interroger quand nous entendîmes du bruit, je pensais que c'était encore Ludo qui attaquait et d'un même mouvement, nous fonçâmes au jardin ou nous vîmes le garçon inconnu au milieu des Monstres de Ludo très amochés alors que lui n'avait pas la moindre égratignure.

"Les Sans-Coeurs sont plus coriaces que vous." dit il d'un ton teinté de mépris avant de lever son bras droit en direction de Ludo qui fut attirer vers lui par une force invisible tout en lévitant , ce dernier tenant son cou avec ses bras en semblant s'étouffer, le garçon tendit alors son bras gauche qui se chargea d'énergie violette qui prit la force d'une lame qui entoura son bras qu'il se dirigea lentement vers la tête de Ludo.

"Attend ! Qu'est que tu vas faire ?" lui demanda-je, il se tourna alors vers nous et répondit d'un ton détaché. "Il comptait vous attaquer, je vais simplement éliminer le problème."

"Non, tu ne peut pas faire ça !" Je pointa ma baguette sur lui et cria "Rayon Arc En Ciel !" Le garçon fit alors un geste rapide avec son bras gauche et arrêta le rayon avec la pointe de sa lame avant de l'avancer légèrement et de le dissiper totalement, sous mon regard choqué.

"Tu es puissante, mais celui qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre." D'un ton légèrement condescendant, avant de rédiger sa lame vers Ludo encore en lévitation.

"Si te plaît, ne fait pas ça ..." mon yeux croisèrent les siens d'une couleur jaune foncée, son bras s'arrêta et il as lâcha Ludo qui s'étouffa à moitié avant d'ouvrir un portail avec ces ciseaux en emmenant avec lui ses Monstres en piteux état et en déclarant qu'il reviendrait se venger, le garçon ténébreux lui se retourna sans un mot et disparu dans un portail sombre qu'il venait d'invoquer sans utiliser de Ciseau Dimensionnelle, nous laissant tous les deux plantés comme des idiots pendant un long moment avant qu'une voix forte ne s'élève.

"Eh qu'est vous faites planter comme des Piquets ?" Déclara une Tête de Licorne bleu flottante.

_J'espère que ce 1 er chapitre vous plaira, je rappelle que c'est ma toute première fois dans l'écriture d'une fan-fiction, donc si vous des conseils ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas à les mettre dans les commentaires, n'hésitez pas à commenter l'histoire non plus, je pense poster deux fois par semaine._

_Que votre cœur soit la clé qui vous guide._

* : L'apparence classique de Marco Diaz dans la Série Star Butterfly : . /star-and-the-forces-of-evil/images/e/e4/Marco_Diaz_-_Pixtopia_ /revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/309?cb=20190312185242

** : Celle de Star Butterfly : . /star-and-the-forces-of-evil/images/3/3b/Star_Butterfly_S3_ /revision/latest?cb=20171130211004

*** : Voila à quoi ressemble Xehanort Ado : . (avec un image d'Eraqus en prime) pour la taille il est légèrement plus grand que Marco.

**** : Représentation de Ludo et son 'Armée' . /star-and-the-forces-of-evil/images/b/b0/S1E3_Ludo_and_his_minions_ /revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/300?cb=20150403192202


End file.
